


Communication

by Sassy_Cage



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: An electric toothbrush as a vibrator, Blowjobs, Brief talking about scars, Fight me i will take trans male fics to my g r a v e, Love confessions after sex cause thats normal, M/M, MAJOR PRAISE KINK, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans male Nick, maybe self-harm mention depending on how you look at it, this is super fucking gay, uses of slut and whore as encouragment, yes I actually wrote that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: This is literally a self-indulgent a Griffin/trans male! Nick fic written in two hours





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Please the title is one word because how do i title this ?  
> 2\. This is pwp and I spent two hours writing and editing it fr real I just really like trans male characters in fics okay? Okay.  
> 3\. Did I spell Nicolas wrong? Probably. Can I/will I fix it unless I'm told its wrong? No

"Nicolas, you know the rules."  
A desperate whine leaves Nick's throat, making Griffin smirk at his desperation.  
"You wanna suck my cock, you have to ask for it. Thats how it works."  
In reality, this shouldn't be as hard as it was but Nick was _nervous_. He'd done stuff like this in the heat of a moment, with lips crashing together and hips moving in an ungodly rythem but he'd never done it like this. Fully aware, fully in control, and 100% sober.  
"I uh....oh boy."  
He runs his fingers through the long side of his hair, letting out a sigh.  
"Griffin I um...."  
He was looking at the floor, it was easier that way.  
But Griffin didn't want this to be easy.  
He pushes the smaller man's chin up and looks him dead in the eyes.  
"What is it, Nick?"  
Nick squirms, trying to get out of the position he was in, trying to look away from the man above him.  
"Fuck, um....Shit okay...."  
He willed himself to suck it up because Griffin was having a fucking field day over Nick's uncomfortable squirming and his obvious embaressment.  
"Griffin, please."  
He wasn't begging for anything other than mercy. He couldn't imagine how he looked, face definitely flushed, hair in his eyes, on his knees and all but begging.  
"What do you want, Nicolas? Come on, it's not that hard."  
In truth, this was more than just a power fantasy for Griffin. This was an excercise in teaching Nick how to ask for things he needs and a lesson in being vocal, both things that Griffin knows Nick desperately needs to work on.  
"Griffin I....Griffin, I wanna suck you off."  
Griffin ruffles the smaller boy's hair and lets go of his chin, leaning back just slightly.  
"There you go. Wasn't that hard was it?"  
Nick rolls his eyes but still leans forward, spreading Griffin's legs and taking a second to assess.  
He palms Griffin over his jeans as an expiriment and oh god he's hard and jesus christ Nick is already almost shaking with arousal because wow even through the jeans Nick knows Griffin is big and-  
"Nick, no teasing."  
Nick murmers a quick "sorry" before unbuttoning, unzipping, and pulling down his co-host's jeans until they're on the floor, then silently asks Griffin to step out of them. He complies and his jeans take their place next to Nick's left leg.  
Nick lets out a half nervous giggle, the other half was genuine because Griffin looked absolutely fucking ridiculous with his shirt on but just his boxers past that.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Can you maybe...."  
Nick makes a gesture close enough to unbuttoning a shirt that Griffin gets the idea, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off, dropping it on top of his jeans.  
Nick takes a second to look at all of the now exposed skin he had to work with.  
"What is it now?"  
"Nothing. It's just....your body...."  
"What about it?"  
Nick looks up, catching Griffin's eye, but then looking away.  
"'s good that's all. 's a really good body."  
Griffin rolls his eyes but smiles despite himself.  
"Oh shut up."  
Nick smiles and leans up just slightly, just enough to kiss at his co-hosts stomach and hips.  
"Nick, stop it."  
"I wanna admire you!"  
"Well, you can do that afterward!"  
Nick sits back on his heels, pouting.  
"But Grif-iiin...."  
The look Griffin shoots back makes Nick immediately regret his decision to argue.  
"'m sorry."  
Griffin smiles.  
"Hey, 's okay baby. 's alright. I'm flattered you're so infatuated with me. I promise you can admire me later but right now, Nick...."  
Griffin bucks his hips just slightly.  
"I need you right fucking now."  
Nick smirks, an awful idea coming to his head.  
He quickly slips off Griffin's boxers, and stops for a second. He was right, Griffin was big and oh fuck Nick was definitely hard at this point.  
"Sorry, but you didn't really make it clear on exactly what you wanted me to do."  
Griffin shoots Nick one of the most bitter, angry looks of all time and softly, but sternly, smacks him in the face, leaving Nick stunned and harder than he's ever been in his whole life.  
"I want you. To suck my cock. And you know it. You little slut."  
Nick is flustered, he didn't exactly expect that.  
"Okay, cool got it now um...."  
Nick uncomfortably shifts, runs a finger through his hair, and then considers how far into a blowjob you need to get before you can quit because oh boy was he thinking about it.  
"I don't know....I've never.....Shit."  
He's nervous, and Griffin drops his act for a second, cupping Nick's face with his hand.  
"You doing okay,  Nick? Do you want to stop? It's okay if you do."  
"No!"  
Nick didn't mean for it to come out so passionately but it did, making Griffin smirk.  
"Okay. Tell me if you do okay? Cause I don't wanna....I don't wanna hurt you or uh...make you do things you don't wanna."  
Nick nods.  
"You have a chance to quit at any point, Nicolas. If you get uncomfortable or anything, please, please take it. I won't be mad or disappointed or anything, alright?"  
Nick nuzzles into Griffin's hand.  
"Okay. Hey uh...."  
He looks up at Griffin.  
"Thanks for caring so much."  
Griffin smiles softly and ruffles Nick's hair.  
"I love you and I care about you a ton, no need to thank me for that. Are you sure you wanna do th-"  
Griffin can't even finish the sentence before he gets an answer, Nick taking the head of his cock into his mouth and oh fuck Nick's mouth is so pretty and oh boy those eyelashes.  
"Fuuuck Nick."  
Nick moves further down, takes about half, then stops there to reconfigure his everything.  
As soon as he moves further down, just above the base, Griffin fucking _groans_ and holy lord he sounds hot.  
Nick pulls off, slowly dragging his tongue from base to tip.  
"Oh shit, Nick"  
Griffin is all but whining as Nick sinks back down onto his dick, making Griffin moan and tightly grab Nick's hair, making Nick whine onto his dick.  
Griffin pulls his hand from Nick's hair.  
"Oh, fuck did I hurt you?"  
Nick, who doesn't even bother to pull off, manages a small shake of his head and he grabs Griffin's hand and puts it back in his hair for emphasis of his point of 'oh lord don't stop'.  
"Oh, you like that? Good to know."  
His voice is strained, almost and Nick loves it.  
He risks his dignity to deepthroat Griffin and is surprisingly successful.  
"Nick, Nick oh god holy fuck do that again if you can"  
Nick, of course, complies, this time running his tongue as far as he could over the underside of Griffin's erection, making Griffin make a moan/whine sound that made Nick want to make him do it again.  
Griffin's grip tightens in his hair which only makes Nick move faster, moaning every once in a while from the sheer hotness of the whole thing and the raw pleasure coming from the sensation of his hair being pulled.  
"Fu-uck, Nicolas oh fuck, Nick"  
Griffin lets go of Nick's hair (making Nick whine as loud as he could with a dick in his mouth) and tugs on the back of Nick's shirt collar.  
Nick pulls off of Griffin's dick and Griffin takes a second to look at how absolutely destroyed he looks.  
"What do you....You want me to...."  
"Take off your shirt, Nicolas."  
Nick nervously runs his fingers through his hair.  
"A-are you..."  
"Yeah."  
Hesitantly, Nick pulls off his shirt, then immediately looks down.  
"Nick."  
He looks back up.  
"You're a good boy okay? Stay just like that for me, you don't even have to take off the binder if you don't wanna."  
Nick nods, feeling considerably better.  
"Thank you, Griffin. You've been so considerate and I just....Yeah"  
Nick doesn't know what else to say so he gets back to work, licking all of the tip when he comes up, and letting it hit the back of his throat when he goes down.  
"Fuck, yes Nicolas."  
Griffin's hand is back in his hair and he realizes again just how goddamn pretty Nick looks.  
"Fuck, Nick I wish you could see yourself right now. Your hair 's all messy, your eyes are so pretty and full of lust, your eyelashes are so nice when you look up through them like that and oh, lord Nick your mouth-"  
He stops in the middle to moan because Nick has sped up.  
"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck Nick fuck, I really should show you how you look because god, Nick your mouth is so goddamn pretty wrapped around my cock like that fuck Nick."  
Griffin doesn't realize how much Nick is liking this until he looks down, one of Nick's hands on Griffin's hip, the other in his own jeans, moaning and whining on Griffin's cock.  
"Fuck, baby, stop yourself before you cum but oh, fuck I'm so glad you're enjoying this as much as I am, fuck Nick, you look like such a slut, shit, Nick."  
Griffin is gripping Nick's hair harder now and Nick has no complaints towards it.  
"Fuck, Nick you're my little slut aren't you? fuck, so eager, so excited to make me feel good. Fuckfuckfuckfuck Nicolas."  
Griffin is so fucking close and not just because Nick gives good blowjobs (but oh god he does), but because Nick looks so fucking pretty like that and god, now both of Nick's hands are on his hips and-  
"NickNickNickNick fuck Nick I'm gonna-"  
Nick understands immideately and goes to pull off.  
Grffin has other plans, however, and he intends to carry them out.  
With the hand that is in Nick's hair, he pushes Nick down, not all the way, just enough to where he knows Nick will taste it.  
When Griffin pulls out of his mouth, cumming a little more on Nick's face as he does so, he is convinced it is the hottest thing he will ever see. Because when he pulled out, not only was there a string of saliva still in between Nick's mouth and Griffin's cock but there was also a fair amount of spit that ended up dripping just slightly down Nick's chin. So, not only was his face almost covered with Griffin's cum, it was also covered with plenty of evidence of what they had just done.  
"Fuck. Nick, did you swallow?"  
Nick nods.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Griffin smiles and ruffles Nick's hair.  
"Good boy, I didn't even need to tell you to."  
Nick smiles at the praise.  
"Fuck, Nick you look so hot right now."  
"Do I?"  
"Fuck, Nick you don't even know."  
They stay in their places for a second, Nick on his knees, catching his breath and Griffin leaning against the wall, recovering from what was confirmed the best blowjob he's ever expirienced.  
"Shower?"  
Griffin sighs and holds out his hand to help Nick up.  
"I thought you'd never ask."

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Now came the suffering.  
"Do you want me to do it or...."  
Nick shakes his head.  
"I'll do it just uh....go ahead in."  
Griffin nods, kissing the smaller boy on the top of his head and stepping into the shower, closing the curtain behind him.  
Nick's hands were shaking so badly that he could hardly undo the clips on his binder in the first place, let alone his jeans.  
Somehow, he did get everything off and he kicked them to the side, catching a glimpse of his face in the mirror and smiling fondly despite himself. He felt good, he felt protected, he felt...well he felt owned and cared for.  
"Hey, Griff?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you promise you won't....like judge me or see me any different if I....y'know, step in with you."  
There is a silence and Nick panics for a good second before Griffin speaks.  
"You actually think I'm that kind of person? Hell no, you're my Nicolas, a cool, handsome, hot as fuck _dude_. Nothing can change that, Nick, not in my eyes."  
Nick almost tears up with relief.  
"Okay...thank you. That means a lot."  
"No problem. So am I gonna like....be able to kiss you or...."  
Nick rolls his eyes.  
"So impatient."  
He opens the curtain, hesitates, then steps in, closing the curtain behind him and immideately trying to cover literally everything.  
"Hey, no, none of that here, Nick."  
"But...."  
"Nicolas. If it makes you feel really that shitty then okay but....I'd really like to see your pretty boy body. I already love your pretty boy face."  
Nick slowly nods, blushing at Griffin's words, and he slowly uncovers everything he was covering.  
"See? There you go."  
Griffin looks over Nick once and gasps.  
"God, Nick, is there anything about you that isn't perfect?"  
Nick giggles nervously and blushes.  
"Like seriously Nicolas, take a break from being stunningly attractive for a second, isn't it tiring?"  
Now, Nick is laughing and so is Griffin and the tension is broken and Nick feels so safe and comfortable with someone looking at him for....well for the first time in his whole life.  
The two switch places and Nick washes his face then kinda just stands under the stream, just letting the warmth calm him.  
"Hey, Nick."  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I might....I don't know....I like you a lot."  
Nick turns and laughs.  
"I thought that was pretty established Griff. We're really good friends, I'd expect you like me a lot."  
"I mean...y'know...."  
Nick giggles and mocks Griffin.  
"Do you like-like me Griffin? Is that what you're trying to say? Dude, you can just come out and say it, its-"  
"I'm in love with you."  
Theres silence.  
"Oh."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Nononono don't be just....I didn't think....Really?"  
Griffin nods.  
"Whoa."  
Nick smiles.  
"Guess you have a shit taste in men then."  
They both laugh and Nick leans up to kiss Griffin.  
"But uh...I feel the same way."  
There's just a silence for a second, a second of silence to feel their relationship change.  
"Hey, Nick?"  
"Yea?"  
"Inappropriate time but um...Can I get you off?"  
Nick is silent for a moment, then slowly nods.  
"Y-yeah. Yeah that'd...that'd be fine."  
Griffin nods and shuts off the water.  
"Lets do it, not in the shower."  
Nick nods.  
"Yeah, yeah good idea. Why, is the shower not good enough?"  
They both laugh a bit.  
"No, no of course not, the shower is phenomenal but...I have an idea."  
Nick blushes.  
"O-okay."  
"Let me dry you off and get dressed first okay?"  
Nick nods.  
Griffin grabs a towel and thoroughly dries off the smaller boy's body, careful to ask before touching any spot that may be 'ew' for Nick.  
He then dries himself and picks his clothes up off the ground, putting them on rather quickly.  
"Can I um...Can I put my binder on?"  
Griffin nods.  
"Yeah, of course. Just not your boxers. You can put on your shirt too if you want."  
Nick nods and does just that, pulls on his binder and a shirt, then leans against the counter.  
"That shirt is really long on you, I literally cannot see your dick at all."  
"Its yours."  
Griffin lifts Nick up and sets him on the counter.  
"Well, that explains it."  
Griffin leans in to kiss Nick.  
"Shirt stealer."  
Nick, childishly, sticks out his tounge at Griffin.  
"Okay right so, my idea."  
"Listening."  
Griffin opens up a drawer and pulls something out.  
"Dude. Is that-"  
"An electric toothbrush? Yes"  
"Holy shit no."  
"Wait."  
Griffin pulls the bristle side off, relvealing a metal piece on the inside.  
"Shit, dude is that...."  
"Literally just the vibrating piece of the toothbrush so I don't wreck your dick with the bristles? Yes."  
Nick runs his fingers through his hair.  
"You're dead serious?"  
Grffin nods.  
"Fuck, alright fine."  
Griffin smiles and kisses Nick.  
"Thank you."  
"If its super loud or super powerful or you put it directly on the sensitive part of my dick, I will call the cops."  
Griffin laughs.  
"'Yes hello, nine one one whats your emergency?'"  
"'Uh yeah my boyfriend had a really stupid ide'-ah hOLY FUCK"  
Griffin had switched it on a while ago, and had taken the current oppertunity to use it.  
"Oh, oh god Griffin oh shhiit Griffin fuck"  
With one hand, Griffin was mercilessly holding the makeshift vibrator to his boyfriend's cock, and with the other he was pulling his boyfriend closer.  
Unfortunately, that meant Nick was now within reach of Griffin's back.  
First thing Nick did was drag his nails over Griffin's back, making Griffin hiss in pain, but it was absolutely worth it considering the sounds of pure ecstacy he was hearing from Nick.  
"Oh fuck, oh fuck Griffin thats good, fuck that feels good fuck, Griffin fuckfuckfuckfuck."  
After a little while, Nick could hardly speak, only occasionally moaning a curse or Griffin's name and Griffin was sure that at this point his back was maybe bleeding and was definately very scratched up.  
"You look so sweet, Nick, you look so pretty like this, so pretty, so beautiful Nicolas"  
Nick whines and buries his face into the crook of Griffin's neck, moaning so loud he was sure anyone close by could hear him.  
His poor neighbors.  
"Such a pretty boy, Nick, so fucking cute, such a slut, such a fucking whore, god Nicolas you are so fucking beautiful fuck."  
"Griffin, fuck can I cum please please please?"  
Griffin smirks.  
"Beg for it."  
Nick scratches at Griffin's back extra hard but still complies.  
"Fuckfuckfuckfuck please please let me cum please I need it so bad, 't feels so good pleasepleasepleaseplease Griffin FUCK"  
Griffin smirks, clearly satisfied.  
"My good, sweet boy, you're such a good boy, baby. Cum for me, my good, pretty boy, cum for me hard."  
Nick literally screams his name when he cums and squirms as Griffin holds the makeshift vibrator on him just a little bit longer than he could handle.  
As soon as Griffin is 100% sure that Nick is done, he turns off the toothbrush, reattaches the britsles, puts it back in the drawer and picks up Nick, who was obviously tired out as all hell.  
He sets Nick down in his bed and throws a blanket over him.  
"Griff?"  
"Yeah, baby?"  
"Sleep with me tonight."  
Griffin knew it was a command, not a request and of course, because Nick has Griffin wrapped around his finger Griffin complies, settling in next to Nick and pulling him close.  
"Hey, Nick."  
Nick turns  
"Hm?"  
"Whats like...."  
Griffin motions to Nick's hips, shoulders, chest, and arms.  
"All that?"  
Nick was too tired for this shit.  
"It was a long time ago."  
Griffin is skeptical.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
Theres a silence.  
"I'm sorry you ever felt that way."  
"You mean, bad enough to....'s alright, Griff. Not your fault."  
They sit in silence.  
"I think I love you."  
Nick giggles.  
"I thought that was established that we love each other."  
"Yeah, no it is I just....realized it again."  
Nick nods sleepily.  
"Can I call you my boyfriend?"  
"Yeah."  
"Will you call me yours?"  
Nick has drifted off by that point, but the way he clings to Griffin tells Griffin all he needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Psssst the toothbrush without the bristles looks like the pink one in this pic: http://kmoddl.library.cornell.edu/leonardo/fig13.jpg


End file.
